Portal expert/dialogue
*Who are you? **'Portal expert:' Pleased to meet you. My name is Relina Vyrel: Gielinor's foremost expert on interdimensional portals. **Portals? ***'Portal expert:' Portals are a way to move between or within planes of existence, so a fully open portal would allow beings to move between the planes like moving through a doorway. ***'Portal expert:' I don't expect someone of your intellect would understand much more than that. ***'Portal expert:' It does take a great deal of power to create them, however, and still more to maintain. I am hoping to learn more about controlling this power by studying this portal. **Foremost expert? What about Avalani? ***'Portal expert:' Hah! ***'Player:' Hah? ***'Portal expert:' That rank tyro gets one lucky break and suddenly she's the big name in portal dynamics? ***'Portal expert:' Some of us have actual published studies and journal papers to show for their long efforts in the field. ***'Portal expert:' Although I'm sure a celebrity like Avalani doesn't need anything so dull as peer reputation to consider. *What is happening here? **'Portal expert:' I never thought I'd get a chance to see one like this! **'Portal expert:' Ahem. This portal is a true classic of its kind. **'Portal expert:' If my theories are correct, this is the very type of portal that gods use to walk between worlds. **Can you tell me more about portals? ***'Portal expert:' Portals are a way to move between or within planes off existence, so a fully open portal would allow beings to move between the planes like moving through a doorway. ***'Portal expert:' I don't expect someone of your intellect would understand much more than that. ***'Portal expert:' It does take a great deal of power to create them, however, and still more to maintain. I am hoping to learn more about controlling this power by studying this portal. **Why is the portal here? ***'Portal expert:' Being a woman of science, I am not given to wild theories, unlike this uneducated rabble. ***'Portal expert:' Portals are usually created by beings of great power, and my theories indicate that another being - a god, you might say - could have created this portal. ***'Portal expert:' However, my research also indicates that a portal could be created as an indirect side effect of a sudden unleashed power. ***'Portal expert:' If the druids' claim that Guthix has died is true, that could also have been a catalyst for the appearance of the portal. ***'Portal expert:' I am afraid to say there is no way - at present - for me to know who or what created it. All I can do is study it, and the effects around it, and observe the results. *Who are all these people? **'Portal expert:' Well, I hoped that some might be experts such as I, here to study the portal. It seems I was wrong. **'Portal expert:' They're uneducated layabouts, the lot of them - getting in my way and riling each other up with their wild theories. **'Portal expert:' I just wish they'd leave me to my studies. This is the opportunity of a lifetime for me! **I will leave you to your studies. ***'Portal expert:' Just don't get in the way! Category:Battle of Lumbridge